Confessions of a Tezuka Fangirl
by Youkai Kisaki
Summary: Um yeah I suck at summaries better ones at beginning of each chapter! basically this is the how the mind of a tezuka fangirl works! Please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Title:** A day in the life of a Tezuka Fan Girl

**Summary:** Basically the title says it all. (I really suck at summaries heaps!!!)

**A/n:** Um Tezuka is kinda OOC but I was kind of hypo when I wrote this (sorry bout that)!!! 1st Fan Fic PLS PRETTY PLEASE will some one review (I would like 2 no wat sum people other than by bffs think of my writing (no offense intended 2 my friends by the way) so yeah)

_**Random Fan girl POV (name Minami thought u would like 2 know): **_

7:30 AM:

I woke up to the sound of my mum yelling at me to get up " yeah yeah what ever" I mumbled to myself as I stared at the picture I had printed off the internet of the absolutely gorgeous Tezuka. The most hottest guy on the face of the earth. The best tennis player ever!

_**5 Minutes later (Minami still fantasising) **_

"Minami, get down here now!" My mum yelled. _Whoops, I can't help but to be enthralled by Tezuka's awesomeness _I thought as I walked down the stairs for breakfast.

At breakfast I was so caught up in my daydreaming that I spilt two glasses of milk and I accidentally poured my half finished bowl of cereal down the sink when I wasn't even finished. My tomboyish sister was laughing so hard there were tears spilling down her cheeks. "Dude, you have so got to get over that tennis player, you get way too carried away daydreaming about him" she said 3 minutes later after rolling on the floor in laughter. After saying that both her [my sis] and my mum cracked up in another fit. "So who is this guy?" mum asked. My sister snorted "Oh just the captain of the boys tennis team" I walked out of the room with a big blush on my face. "It is so obvious she was embarrassed then" she said to my mum as I left the room.

_**10:00 AM**_

I sat in my second class of the day, and I found myself sitting at the back staring at my favourite person in the world sitting in the front row with the vice- captain of the regulars team, Oishi. The teacher was blabbing on about some physics related thing that I had no clue about. (I had not payed any attention to any thing that term, I was too busy staring at Tezuka!)

When I saw Oishi whisper something to Tezuka, I wondered what it was. I sighed in frustration (I knew I wasn't going to find out) and went back to daydreaming. My friend Satsuki giggled as she heard me sigh because she knew the reason straight away. Seeing as she was probably thinking the same thing.

_**Tezuka POV**_

I sat absent mindedly listening to Honda Sensei go on about the transfer of energy or something like that. I didn't get it anyway. (Time to go to Inui) while thinking about what to do in today's tennis training (possibly something that Ryoma-kun would have trouble with, he plays too well for his own good!) Oishi whispered to me at that moment. "I swear almost all the girls in this class are staring at you like idiots right now, it's so hilarious" he said with laughter in his voice

_Baka_ I thought as the bell went for lunch _He's just as bad as the rest of the people in the team_

Even though I didn't show it I was really pissed at all the fan girls always staring at me. _It would be nice to have some time without having random girls staring at me for once _I thought.

I walked out of science, trying to remember at least one thing we'd learnt just then. I sighed as I thought _I really need to ask Inui for help, I'm hopeless at physics, _as Oishi and I walked to our usual lunch spot with the tennis regulars.

"Hey man" Takashi-kun said as we walked up towards the group "Who's the girl behind you"  
I heard Momoshiro chuckle behind him. I also saw Ryoma, Eiji and Fuji snicker. Inui was no where to be seen. Probably brewing some disgusting juice, for us all to drink, in one of the science rooms.

"Duh of course it's a fan girl" Ryoma said "who else would it be? We all know our Buchou doesn't have a girlfriend. Does he even like girls?" He chuckled as she ran away.

_**Minami POV:**_

_Damn_ _they've noticed me already _I thought as I ran away. I ended up running off towards my groups usual spot, where we had a perfect vantage point of all the incredibly hot regulars.

"Minami, where were you?" Satsuki said. "Try guess" I said. "Hmm I did hear Takashi say and I quote 'who's the girl'. Would that girl have been you?" She said "were you the one following the *sigh* godly Tezuka?" I nodded, too distracted thinking about his good looks (good is an understatement though) to be bothered speaking. We all ate our food while daydreaming about Tezuka until the bell went. We walked to our classes. Me and one of my other friends, Hanuka went to our English class where we could only daydream about Tezuka.

_**1:15: (Still Minami POV)**_

I sat in my cooking class (Thankfully we weren't cooking today, even though theory is more boring than cooking) and sighed as I scribbled my name with Tezuka's last name in the back of my book. Minami Kunimitsu is just the most perfect name anywhere. It's just too bad that Tezuka won't notice me. Then it just occurred to me … the best idea ever to get him to notice me, I didn't know why anyone didn't think of it earlier. It was the perfect idea to get him to notice me … The perfect idea …

A/n: Sorry bout the!!!! (Exclamation marks) I just love using them too much (hahaha lol) any way I really need some reviews Please comment!!!! (u gotta love those exclamation marks!) Thanks for reading!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Summary: Minami has come up with her perfect plan. What is it???? How is she going to go about it???? How will Tezuka react???

Disclaimer: (Totally 4got this in the 1st chapter) I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did my life wouldn't suck so much!!!

A/n: another thing I forgot to say. All of the names in this story but the actual Prince of Tennis characters are random Japanese names that I got off the net!!! These characters are purely fictional and do not have any relation to people in real life (that I know of anyway)!! Sorry this is so late tho, I had major writers block and couldn't think of anything!!!! Not a single sentence (Sucks heaps) :( Thanks heaps to all my fans?? (_NOT THAT I HAVE MANY!! Other than my besties anyway!!)) Once again I apologize for the exclamation marks!!!!! Please review!!! I haven't got many yet!!!_

_**Minami POV:**_

It's finally the favourite part of my day. The time where the Seigaku males tennis club regulars have their daily after school practice. Of course it's only my favourite person in the world that I want to watch.

The godly, hot and awesome captain/ Buchou (Depends on whether you want to speak in English or Japanese), Tezuka. *sigh* he is so cute.

I was sitting on the bench on the side of the courts with my best friends, Satsuki, Hanuka and Shiori watching the tennis players warm up while waiting for Tezuka to walk on to the courts.

There he is now. _God he is so cute in that regular's jacket _I thought as he walked out of the club room with Oishi. _There is nothing more I could want more than to be his girlfriend. Who knows maybe when I finish my plan I might just have him to my self … _

"Girls shouldn't you be going home" Momoshiro yelled out at as Tezuka was walking out "You know you shouldn't be here when you distract us so much!"

"Momoshiro 20 laps now for getting distracted" Oishi yelled out with a smile on his face. "Girls please leave now this is a closed practice match!" he yelled while Momoshiro moaned. (I'm pretty sure I saw Ryoma snicker)

"OK whatever we are leaving" I yelled "Lets watch them in the bushes" I whispered to my friends as we walked away.

"Perfect Idea Minami" Shiori said sarcastically "Lets all get caught and get told off by some annoying teacher, I'm leaving"

"Fine! Do that! I'm staying with Minami" Hanuka said. _Why is it that those two are always fighting? Even though they are friends _I thought _it's kinda stupid_

"Fine with me" She replied. "Don't blame me if you get caught Baka' she mumbled

"Oh we won't" Satsuki said _Ha she's on my side too!_

"See ya later idiots" Shiori said as she was running off

We walked off to behind the bushes to watch Tezuka start his practice match against Kaidou

_**30 Minutes Later: **_

"OMG did you just see that serve" I said (I was almost yelling)

"Shush, yeah it was a good serve but we don't want to get caught" Satsuki said

"Oh man guys look at the time" Hanuka said as she looked at her watch "I wanna stay longer but I just remembered that I have to baby sit my cousins tonight see you later!"

"I probably should get going too, the trainings almost finished anyway" Satsuki mumbled. "See ya Minami" she walked off

Now I'm all alone. _Now is the perfect time to pull off my plan …_

The plan to follow Tezuka home!!!! _(A/n you could call this stalking; but because Minami isn't very smart she wouldn't think to call it stalking!!!)_

_**5 minutes Later **_

The tennis team had just finished the practice and Tezuka had just walked out of the club room to leave the school area.

_Damn_ I thought as Eiji walked up to Tezuka _Why is he holding him up? It's like Eiji knows I'm waiting to follow Tezuka and is purposely doing this to drive me crazy (_**A/n once again here is Minami's stupidness coming in!!!! :) lol)**

"Buchou who are we playing in our first match at nationals?" he said

"It will be either Higa from Okinawa or Rokkaku from Chiba" Tezuka replied. (God is he hot!!)

"Arigatou gozaimasu Buchou see ya"

"Bye Eiji, get some rest we have organised a hard practice tomorrow"

"Cool" Eiji said with his usual energetic smile on his face. "Bye" He said as he was running off yelling to Ryoma "Ochibi come here!!!!"

Tezuka started to walk off I jumped and slowly started following making sure he didn't see me!!

_**Tezuka POV:**_

I started walking off after Eiji left. Thinking about my school work and how I can ask Inui to help me with physics while walking towards the school entrance/exit (Whatever you want to call it) _(A/n I just realised how stupid this is cause physics would probably be important to tennis players; having to judge where a ball would land and stuff like that!! Whoops!!)_. I stopped just after I left the school to get my physics book out of my bag to read on the way home. I stood up and started walking off while reading.

When I was about half way between school and home I heard a rustling in the bushes in the park next to the pathway. Huh what was that? I looked around confused; not that I showed it on my "expressionless face" (as some people call it at school, not that I care).

_What was in the bushes _I wondered? It was probably just a bird or something. I shrugged and walked off.

_**Minami POV **_

I sighed in relief. He was too close to finding me hiding in the bushes next to him I thought as he started walking after shrugging.

10 minutes later he got home. I sat behind the bushes in front of his home.

His house was quite big; with a pale white exterior covered in vines and plants. He walked inside and yelled "Okaa-san I'm home!"

"Onee-chan you're home!!" his little sister yelled excitedly while giving him a hug. Wonder why my sister would never do that. (Well duh she is a tomboy!!!)

Half an hour later I found myself laying under Tezuka's gigantic bed listening to him talk to Oishi on the phone. "Yes Oishi I will ring Atobe-san to ask if Hyotei wants to have a practice match" _Why oh why is his voice so alluring _I thought as he said goodbye and hung up. I had been sitting under here for about 20 minutes and Tezuka had been on the phone for about 10. To be honest his life isn't so great!!! Seeing as I was so caught up in my thoughts about Tezuka I didn't realise my phone was ringing.

_**Tezuka POV**_

I had just gotten off the phone to Oishi when I heard the strangest thing coming from somewhere in my room.

_When we go out dancing on a Friday night_  
_I get this funny feeling something's not quite right_  
_my sense of rhythm is incontrovertibly shite_  
_I can't fake it_

_I can see the pity in your big brown eyes  
the perpetrator lies between my back and my thighs  
it doesn't want to wiggle though I try, try, try  
I can't make it_

_I get the feeling that I look absurd  
I get the feeling that I look absurd and it hurts  
I just can't shake it, shake it, shake it  
Oh no, I just can't shake it, shake it, Oh!  
I just can't shake it, shake it, shake it  
Oh no, I just can't shake it, shake it, Oh! __**(A/N shinioni on coffee this is dedicated to u seein as u love this song!!! And sing it so much at school!!! lol)**_

I walk around my room trying to find out where this absurd English song was coming from. I look behind my door thinking it probably my sister playing an annoying trick on me. Wasn't there. I look in the cupboard … not there. _Where was this stupid song coming from?_

I had looked everywhere possible and I couldn't find it. By now the song had ended. Then I thought hang on wasn't I just lying on my bed? How come I didn't look under there?

_**Minami POV**_

I had just noticed the vibrating in my pocket when I saw Tezuka's sneakered feet walking towards the bed (what kind of a person wears shoes in their own house?). _Crap _I thought as he started to bend down _he's found me_!!! "Oh my god!!! Imoto-san call the police please we have an intruder in my room!!" he said as I, feeling super embarrassed, blushed (I'm pretty sure my whole face was red!!!) (I was kinda surprised though because I'm pretty sure Tezuka had an almost surprised look on his face!!! Kinda freaky if you ask me!!)

10 minutes later the police showed up and took me home. Mum told me off and grounded me for 2 months because she was worried sick that I was late (huh?) And that I'd broke into someone else's house (once again huh?) (kinda harsh on me!! Turns out it was her that rang me too!!)

A/N Wah this was supposed to be a one-shot and I've already planned a 3rd chapter!!!! Tezuka is OOC but I am high on choccies!!! My friend reckons that this is really demented (and that the fan girl's mind is scary) if you agree please comment (especially if you want me to change it!!!) Once again please comment because I want to know what people other than my friends' think (they are the only ones that have commented so far!!!! Very sad people!!!) Anyway please tell me what u think!!! And if I'm crazy!! (Not that I am!! I'm just high on chocolate!!) Lol way too many exclamation marks though!


End file.
